villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Albino Giganotosaurus
The Albino ''Giganotosaurus'' is the main antagonist of the 2008 adventure film Journey to the Center of the Earth. It is a rogue albino Giganotosaurus who served as the top apex predator in the center of the Earth. Its vocal sound effects were provided by Pascal Beaudin. Biography Background Despite being the main antagonist, its role in the film is small. The Albino Giganotosaurus was a giant, aggressive dinosaur that ravaged and killed anything that it could find including creatures or humans alike. When Trevor's brother and Sean's father Max Anderson went to the center of the Earth, he was attacked by the dinosaur. The Albino pursued Max through the caverns until a fissure vent opened in the ground. Max successfully jumped across until he fell to his death into the cavern below. The dinosaur does not appear again in the entire film until the climax, but it is assumed that it targeted more creatures and killed them during the years that passed. Pursuing Sean and Trevor When Trevor, Sean and Hannah Ásgeirsdóttir journeyed in the center of the Earth, they become separated after venturing through the sea. Sean comes across a boneyard and encounters many bones of animals (possibly previous victims of the Albino) that are scattered around, but hears roaring in the distance and hides. The Albino somehow finds Sean and drools on his face before chasing him as Trevor and Hannah get closer to the boneyard themselves. Eventually, the Albino trapped Sean in a small crevasse and attempted to kill him, but he is saved by Trevor. The two reunite and both head for the geyser, but the dinosaur smashes through the wall and catches up to them through a Muscovite field. During the chase, the Albino chased after Trevor, but accidentally runs on some Muscovite which causes the ground to collapse under its footsteps. Although the dinosaur falls to its death into the darkness below, Trevor survives the fall and reunites with Sean before they continued toward the geyser where they eventually meet up with Hannah. Personality The Albino Giganotosaurus is a dangerous, aggressive and savage predator who is well known for stalking, hunting and killing prey and tries to kill anyone for food when it sees as it is constantly on the hunt and quick to attack others. Despite its small role and being a stealthy predator, the dinosaur is also an extremely fast pursuer as it was able to catch up to Max at the beginning of the film and later Trevor and Sean in the climax. Trivia *The Albino Giganotosaurus bears a resemblance to Rudy from Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, the Indominus rex from Jurassic World and the Screaming Death from Dragons: Defenders of Berk due to their white skin and other features. *The Albino Giganotosaurus is tan and has eyes similar to the Eye of Sauron in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Category:Animals Category:Rogues Category:Evil from the Past Category:Movie Villains Category:Predator Category:Deceased Category:Mute Category:Genderless Category:Stalkers Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Ferals Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutilators Category:Oppressors Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Enigmatic Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Amoral Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Vandals Category:Usurper